This invention relates to the conversion of chemical energy to electrical energy, and more particularly to a new and improved lithium-bromine cell.
A lithium-bromine cell has been developed and patented which includes a lithium anode, a solid lithium bromide electrolyte and a bromine cathode. This cell utilizes the desirable characteristics of bromine, among which are a significant degree of chemical activity, a moderately low molecular weight, and a significant level of energy density. In the further development of lithium-bromine cells, one area of investigation is the nature of the cathode. Among the factors to be considered in connection with such investigation are current capability, energy density and temperature compatibility.